Annabeth Knows
by I'm a daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Percy and Annabeth has been childhood friends. They have their ups and downs, and they are still standing bold and strong. But not as strong as their love for each other. One-shot, AU.
The little black-haired boy sat next to Annabeth. Out of all the people in class, he sat next to the five year old blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Percy."

"My name is Annabeth."

"Anniebeth? I like it!"

"No, it's not Ann-IE-beth, it's Ann-A-beth."

Percy scratched his head while his eyebrows drew together. He looked like he was thinking, then all of a sudden he broke out a grin.

"I'll call you Beth!"

Annabeth didn't really like the name, but don't hate it either, so she went along with it.

"Okay," Annabeth mumbled. Percy only grinned bigger.

But his eyes were amazing. Annabeth couldn't tell what color it is. Is it blue? Is it green? Maybe it was a color that Annabeth hadn't learned yet. And Annabeth knows most of the colors than anyone else in kindergarten, from silver to crimson red.

So when the school day started, Percy kept on talking to her. It's not annoying, she finds him very interesting. He tells her about his favorite place, which is the beach, and all the memories that usually involves his mom. Annabeth thinks that his mom is cool, not like her mom who's always busy with work.

At the end of the day, Annabeth goes home to tell her dad about school. And Percy. Annabeth sees her dad's eyes lit up when she mentioned Percy.

Annabeth knows Percy is going to be a great friend.

* * *

Annabeth makes fun of Percy. His hair is covered in seaweed, and some were sticking out of his ear. Annabeth laughs while Percy crosses his arms and huffs. Annabeth thinks of his new nickname, 'Seaweed Brain'.

Annabeth and Percy loves it when they spend days at the beach. Percy mostly swims, while Annabeth makes sand castles. Percy's mom, Sally, just watches from the beach chair and smiles at times where Percy is being a complete fool. Annabeth loves Sally, she acts more like a mother than Annabeth's real mom. Speaking of moms, Annabeth doesn't see her often, even when she's not at work.

Annabeth thinks that her mom is just having fun, all from all the work that's piling on her. That's what her dad says. But Annabeth doesn't see the same light in his eyes anymore.

"Bettthhhh! Stop laughing and come into the water with me, right now!" the seven year old boy exclaimed.

"But I have to finish my sand castle!" she shouted back.

She turned her focus on the beautiful work she's done. She was about to place a shell onto the castle wall, but never did since someone pulled her arm. And that someone was Annabeth's best friend.

"Come on Beth! We'll do this later, I promise." Percy said, his eyes sparkling. Annabeth now knows the color of his eyes, sea-green. That's her favorite color.

"No." she replied sternly, still placing shells on the castle.

"Oh, I see. You're a chicken. Beth's a chicken. BETH'S A CHICKEN!" Percy shouted, making Sally turn her head towards them and roll her eyes.

Annabeth crossed her arms, "No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t-" before Percy can finish, Annabeth interrupted him.

"Fine, race you!" with that, she got up and started running.

"Hey! That's no fair, you cheater!" Percy too, chased after her, but unfortunately can't catch up.

Annabeth knows she'll always have fun with Percy.

* * *

Percy is lounging next to Annabeth. They're watching Finding Nemo. Yes, it's very mature for fourteen year olds to watch it. It's not weird at all.

Annabeth's eyes are red from crying. She usually doesn't cry. But divorced parents is a hard thing to deal with. Luckily, Percy is the shoulder to cry on for Annabeth. Only Annabeth. Annabeth thinks Percy is really warm. And is starting to grow more mature. Yet, he still has a childish nature in him. Annabeth doesn't want that to grow out from Percy.

Percy now calls Annabeth 'wise girl'. She always gets her homework done on time, and aces all of her tests. Plus, her smart comebacks can knock down anyone's dignity. Percy also calls her by her full name, although Beth still stays.

Annabeth calls him 'seaweed brain' when he does the stupidest things. But that's one of the weird reasons why Annabeth loves him. As a best friend, of course.

But Annabeth notices more things when she's around Percy. He's grown handsome...at least, that's what all the girls say in school. She almost wants to barf when girls eyes Percy hungrily. But of course, he's completely oblivious.

Before Annabeth goes back home, he hugs Percy tightly and says 'thank you'. Percy replies that it's no problem and that Annabeth can come back anytime.

When Annabeth walks through the front door of her house, she notices that things are missing. That's right, Annabeth's mom already left for San Fransisco. Without a goodbye to her own daughter.

Annabeth's dad stands up from the couch and walks over to hug her. There were tears in her eyes, but she doesn't dare let them out. Annabeth's dad says 'sorry' and 'I love you' repeatedly and all she can do is hug him back and nod.

Annabeth knows that her mom may not be there for her, but Percy and her dad will.

* * *

There's this new girl in Goode. She's really pretty. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, is her name. Annabeth wishes that she can have a name like that, it sounds way better than boring Annabeth Chase.

Percy is already friends with her. As in, really good friends. He calls her R.E.D, since it's her initials, and it's the color of her hair. Annabeth thinks that red hair is way better than blonde. She has freckles too, and beautiful green eyes. Annabeth thinks her eye color isn't as pretty as hers.

And Percy. He's really handsome. No, Annabeth thinks he's hot. And she knows it's wrong to think that when they're best friends. But Annabeth isn't that oblivious. His jaw is more defined, his sea-green eyes brighter than ever. He has muscles, which he sometimes wrap around her for a hug. Percy's black hair is still long, but more wavy than curly.

Annabeth notices that she doesn't hang out with Percy anymore. Or maybe it's the other way around. Yes, it IS the other way around. It's because Percy hangs out with Rachel. Annabeth sometimes see them walking down the walls, laughing. Percy just greets Annabeth 'hi', and walks away, Rachel beside him.

Now, Rachel isn't a bad person. In fact, she's super nice and sweet. No wonder why Percy hangs out with her more than Annabeth. Rachel always smiles and is always happy, while Annabeth is always serious. Percy wouldn't want to hang around with someone who rarely smiles and doesn't show how fun she is.

Plus, Rachel is an artist. Annabeth likes architecture. She bets that Percy likes art better than architecture. Maybe, Annabeth thinks, that Percy likes Rachel because she's better than her.

The way Percy looks at Rachel is heart clenching. Like, that's what you want somebody to look at you. And Percy loves Rachel, Annabeth knows it.

But the thing is, Annabeth loves Percy. More than a best friend. She knows that it's too young to find 'love' at age 16. And people might agree with her. But Annabeth feels that her connection with Percy is slowly fading.

Percy calls less, greets her less, and hangs out with her less. Less, less, less.

And when Percy asked out Rachel, he started seeing Annabeth less.

Annabeth knows that Percy won't be there for her every time.

* * *

Percy is all fancily dressed up in a suit and a half-tied tie. Annabeth is just wearing a loose t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Percy nervously said, gesturing to his tie which needs to be properly fixed.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and went over to fix his tie. Percy wonders how Annabeth knows how to do it, and he doesn't.

"There, better?" Annabeth asked after tying it nicely.

Percy looks to the full-length mirror in his room. His green tie wasn't like the disaster he made a few moments ago when he tried to tie it.

"Better. Thanks Beth," Percy smiled big at his best friend.

Annabeth responded with a small smile that doesn't reach to her eyes. In fact, her eyes aren't shining and are looking down. Percy takes that as a sign that there's something wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face showing genuine concern.

Annabeth looked up and responded, "Hmm? Oh, nothing! Nothing's wrong."

Percy knows that's a lie since her voice raised two octaves higher.

"No, Annabeth, there is something. Is it because you're not going to the prom? Beth, you could always g-"

"Percy, it's nothing. I'm fine." Annabeth pursed her lips and looked at him directly in the eyes.

Now, Percy isn't an expert on girls, but when they say "I'm fine" in a cold tone, it's better to leave it.

"Okay, but when you change your mind, Silena probably has a spare dress," Percy sing-songed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go, Rachel is probably waiting for you at her house." Annabeth said.

They went downstairs and went to Percy's car outside (after Sally took plentiful pictures and almost cried of how her 'baby's growing up'). Percy hugged Annabeth tightly, not caring if his tux is going to mess up.

Annabeth watched as he goes into his car and drives off. After she couldn't see his car in sight, she went walking home, since her house is only two houses down Percy's.

:::

Annabeth ends up going since her second best friend, Thalia, dragged her. Thalia does have a lot of tricks to her sleeve. She even called Silena to find a dress for Annabeth.

When Annabeth was forced to put on the dress, she couldn't help but feel beautiful. It was long and gray, with a sequined sweet-heart neckline. Thalia said it made her gray eyes pop. To pair with the dress, she wore silver high heels. Annabeth wanted to ditch it, but Thalia literally forced it on her.

Thalia is also wearing a dress. It was short and simple, just a few sequins there and there. To match her personality, her dress is black, paired with black stilettos.

Annabeth ends up sitting in a chair, alone, in the very corner of the gym. She sees Thalia, dancing with her crush, Nico Di Angelo. She sees Silena, dancing with her longtime boyfriend, Beckondorf. And she sees Percy, dancing with the very beautiful Rachel.

Annabeth just casually sips her punch, hoping it's not spiked. And mostly stares at the cup. She almost didn't see Percy in front of her minutes later.

"So you came," Percy said with a smirk, hands in his trouser pockets.

"Here I am.." Annabeth replied with a tight smile.

Percy sees Annabeth with her distant eyes, like something is bothering her. But he can't help think that Annabeth looks extremely hot. Uh, gorgeous. Extremely gorgeous. Her hair is in big curls instead of her tiny ones, and wore minimal makeup. And the dress is stunning. Even more stunning when she wears it.

"You look beautiful," Percy blurted.

"Um, thanks seaweed brain, you don't look bad yourself," Annabeth blushed and smiled shyly. That's a first.

"Come on, dance with me?" Percy asked, his hand extended to her. Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, how about Rachel?"

"She's dancing with her friends, she won't mind. Besides, we're only dancing as best friends."

She slightly winces at the last part.

"Well...sure."

Annabeth knows that she'll always be nothing more than a best friend to Percy.

* * *

"Perce, calm down," Annabeth said.

"I can't believe she would do that!" Percy exclaimed, his balled up fist slamming his desk.

Annabeth didn't believe it either. She wouldn't peg Rachel as the cheating girlfriend. Especially with the jock, Ethan Nakamura. As Annabeth hates to admit it, Rachel is really sweet, and couldn't imagine her cheating on Percy. Percy doesn't deserve to be cheated on, he's a great boyfriend. At least, that's what Annabeth believes, not like she would know because her and Percy aren't together.

 _'Nothing more than best friends,'_ Annabeth thinks.

Annabeth places a hand on Percy's shoulder. He slightly relaxed under her touch.

"Hey, it's okay. I can't believe it either. But Rachel did, and she knows. She even admitted to her own actions. Just calm down. There's plenty of girls out there that would love to date you," Annabeth slightly cringes at the last sentence she said.

"Yeah, but there's no one like her!"

"Just calm down, and there is, if you look hard for one,"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You wouldn't understand since you have no one that cheats on you! You can't even get a boyfriend!" Percy yelled at her face.

That hurt. A lot. Like cringe-worthy type of hurt. Here is Annabeth's best friend/secret love, telling her that she can't get a boyfriend. In between the lines, he's basically saying that she's not good enough for anyone. Tears started to cloud Annabeth's eyes, but she wouldn't let them down.

When the Percy saw her hurt expression and watery eyes, his eyes widened. He realizes what he said. Percy wanted to punch himself for being so stupid.

"No, no, no, no, no, Annabeth, I didn't mean-"

"I don't care, it's the truth." Annabeth cut him off, looking down at her feet.

"No, no, no, no, it's not the truth Beth, you can get any boyfriend you want I promis-"

"The only boyfriend I need is you!"

Silence.

Percy is shocked. Annabeth didn't mean to slip that out.

' _Screw it'_ , she thought.

"It's you. It's always been you. And you didn't know. I've always been right here, waiting," Annabeth croaked out, drops of tears falling.

Before he can say or do anything, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door, with tears streaming down her eyes.

With instinct, he ran after her.

"Annabeth!" he called out.

She ran as fast as she can to her house, which was only two houses down, luckily for Percy. Annabeth was always a fast runner, but that doesn't mean Percy isn't.

She reached her house, quickly went in, and slammed the door. Percy was quick enough to get in before she locked it.

Annabeth ran up the stairs and again slammed her bedroom door as soon as she got in. She locked it when Percy was about to open it.

"Annabeth, please. Let me in." He pounded the door repeatedly.

Annabeth didn't respond, but Percy can hear her muffled cries. She put her head in her pillow and tried to cry quietly as she can.

"Annabeth, please. Annabeth."

No response.

"Please, just let me in. I'm sorry!"

Again, no response.

Percy loudly groaned and kicked the opposite wall from the door. Good thing Annabeth's dad is on a business trip.

"Fine, if you're not going to open this door, I'll stay right here!" he exclaimed.

And Percy did. He sat down with his back on the door. Soon enough, Annabeth's cries reduced down to sniffles. And he fell asleep, but woke up ten minutes later when Annabeth finally opened the door. Percy immediately grabbed her ankle, stood up, and dragged her to her bed, ignoring her protests.

When Annabeth was forced to sit by Percy, she crossed her arms and avoided eye contact.

"Hey...hey, look at me." Percy softly said, lifting her chin with his fingers. Their gaze met, gray to sea-green.

Percy loves Annabeth's eyes. He's been looking at the same beautiful eyes for 12 years, and never got bored of it.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Annabeth, and she hesitantly hugged back.

And when they pulled back after a minute, Percy quickly dived in for a kiss. And Annabeth was so shocked. But, she didn't complain and kissed back.

So, it might sound cheesy, but all Annabeth and Percy could think of is PERFECT. It was like angels singing 'Hallelujah'. It was like a midnight kiss on New Year's with fireworks blasting in the background. It was like kissing the one who you love.

And it was completely awesome. Who knew it would feel good when kissing your longtime best friend? Their lips seemed to fit and mold together as if it was the missing puzzle piece to a puzzle.

And Percy is Annabeth's missing piece.

And Annabeth is Percy's missing piece.

Annabeth knows that her life would be incomplete without him.

* * *

Everything's fine. No, better than fine, it's fantastic. Annabeth has Percy and Percy has Annabeth.

And there they are, cuddling on the couch in Percy's apartment, since they're both 24. And yet, the movie they're watching is Finding Nemo. Annabeth's not complaining.

Sure, they have their ups and downs, but they went through it together. And sure, they have stupid fights, but they end up apologizing to each other. So yes, everything is better than fine. Because they have each other, and that's all they really need. They needed each other in the past, now in the present, and soon in the future. Percy would be lying if he said that he didn't buy a ring and he didn't keep it in his pocket everyday.

Annabeth knows that she'll always love Percy.

Percy knows that he'll always love Annabeth.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
